Reading Three's the Charm
by LeiaAmidalaSkywalker
Summary: Reading MsCHSparkles "three's the charm". Dont own Harry Potter Never will Chapter 1 will be updated as soon as i can


Ginny along with many others were getting ready for the Final Battle. She hoped that no one would die but that was wishful thinking. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to find the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. But there was a burst of light and seven people around the battlefield were gone in a blink of an eye.

They were thrown into a room and Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Voldemort, Draco, Fred and George all stood with their wands pointed at each other. A letter flew down saying:

_Dear Ginny, Nyphie Tonks-Lupin, Remus, Moldy Shorts, Drake, Gred and Forge,_

_I wish to inform you that time has been frozen and you can no longer do magic, no matter how much you want to (Moldy!) Pranking is allowed. Your going to read the story of Harry, Ron and Hermione. What they will be doing to after the war. You see, because of all the deaths, they wished they could of saved all those lives. So we (LeiaAmidalaSkywalker and MissCHSparkles) have given them the chance (more MissCHSparkles then LeiaAmidalaSkywalker) to save those lives. A few people may join as the reading goes on. We don't know yet. Happy Reaading!_

_Hope you have a wonderful reading experience._

_LeiaAmidalaSkywalker_

_MissCHSparkles_

Fred and George laughed at the fact that they could prank. A thick book then landed on Voldemort's – Sorry MOLDY SHORT'S head. Meanwhile, Tonks was shrieking like on how her aunt would. "NYMPIE?! I hate that almost as much as NYPHADORA! Why did my blasted mother choose that name?! Why couldn't be a simple name?!"

Ginny interrupted by saying "let's read." This quieted the all down, so Ginny started

**"It was over."**

The twins whooped with exciment. "WHO WON?!" yelled Moldamort eager to find out if he was dead or not. "Well if I could read you would find out!" roared Ginny

**"As Harry watched Voldemort's body fall backwards, everything seemed to slow down."**

The Twins yelled "GO HARRY!" Everyone, Voldemort and Draco yelled "SHUT UP!"

**"The looks of shock on everyone's faces were seemed to be frozen with some morphing into frenzied joy and a few into horror. Harry could feel his heart pounding heavily but it appeared to be the only thing in the room that was going at any sort of speed.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, but he made no move to swipe it away. Voldemort was still falling, he was barely was half way as his body arched backwards. In fact, Harry could see that his feet were still firmly on the ground, but Harry knew he was dead. The thing was with the killing curse, that once it hit you you were dead long before you actually hit the floor."**

"That is bitching true" said Tonkies.

**"Unless your mother died to save you, and your name was Harry Potter, this was always the case.**

**He was aware of the fact the dawning sun was beginning to dazzle his eyes but all of his attention was on the falling man – if he could still be called that. A being that split himself into seven pieces, one that resided in Harry for 17 years,**"

Then a bright light shown and Neville and a new letter showed up:

_Dear Everyone,_

_Fred and George would you like to make Mr. I'm so scared to die life hell? We might send Peeves if you want. We decided to send Neville here as well_

_LeiaAmidalaSkywalker_

_MissCHSparkles_

_PS: If you want peeves, say 'Cuncta enim fiunt peeves' which means Bring Peeves for Pranks_

"GO LeiaAmidalaSkywalker AND MISSCHSPARKLES!" yelled the 2 pranksters.

"Wait, what are we doing here with Voldemort?" asked Neville

**"Was not your average being. It was still hard to belive that he had shared his body with a piece of Voldemort. Excpecially because he had seen what sharing Voldemort's soul could do to you.**

**Harry noticed rather tiredly that Voldmort's mouth was open in shock, his red slit eyes widened in enternal dismay at his own demise. Everything was still slow yet Harry found that he was able to tear his eyes falling man and sweep his eyes over the gathering crowd. Many faces he didn't know or were his fellow Hogwarts students but he knew a few of them.**

**There was Mrs. Weasley, her face still tear-streaked but standing with grim triumph over her fallen foe, Bellatrix Lestrange."**

**Near her was Ginny, her face set in a harsh stone as she willed Harry to finish the one who had hurt her so much. Brave, Brave Neville, who had defied all expectations to become a hero and defender of Hogwarts, was standing there with the darkly stained Sword of Gryffindor."**

"Blasted Sword!" muttered Voldemort loudly.

**Professor McGonagall with her hair escaping her normally tight bun, held her wand loose in one hand and the other clulching her heart.**

**These were the ones that caught his attention the most but of course there was many others. It stung as he realised there was one person of the Weasley Family who was not standing here watching with bated breath.**

"WHO!?" yelled Fred and George.

**Fred Weasley would forever stay young and laughing while his twin moved on through life without him.**

A bright flash of light and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood next to each. The twins caught them up and Molly shrieked "NO! Not Freddy! Not my young little FREDRICK!" bursting into tears.

**And he wasn't the only one who would never see the end of this war. Colin...Remus...Tonks, they would never have the chance to celebrate. Along with others like Mad-Eye, Dobby, Scrimeager, hell- even Snape.**

"Potter is insane. As if someone like Professor Snape could ever gain Potter's trust."Spat Draco Malfoy.

**All had died to ensure that he and the others could keep fighting and ultimately win.**

**Why had the cost of the war been so high?Why had so many good people and other beings die because of one manic's desire to destroy the world the lived in? As Voldmort fell, Harry knew deep down that it was pointless to berate himself about it, that there was nothing he could of done. But it didn't stop him wishing that things could have been different, that he could of prevented the death right down to Cedric.**

Molly said "You know, knowing Harry, we're probaly going to find out on how he found a way to make things different." "Yeah, Perfect Potter is just going to make a fool of himself. Like he's a totally different person. He's not going to be able stop all the deaths, someone will have to die in their place. So What's even the point!" said Malfoy. Surprisingly it was Moldy who said "Draco, shut the fuck up."

**As his eyes found Ron and Hermione's, he knew they felt the same way. There was a shadow across their faces, one that spoke of the feeling of relief that it was over but also the overwhelming grief of the terrible journey to reach that stage. There was also regret; they to wished they could of changed things.**

**Harry slowly closed his eyes, he wished with all his heart that things could have been different.**

**I wish...I wish...I wish**

Everyone (minus Mr. Flight From Death) bowed their head knowing nothing could be done. At least until Neville said "Well, into time we gooooo!"

**Three voices echoed the still chamber, their hearts filled with a desperate longing. A longing they were sure could not be satisfied but wishing it could be. Little did they know their wish, magnified by three times had actually been hear. How could this have happened?**

"THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!" shouted everybody.

**Well, Harry was the possessor of the Deathly Hallows and a true master of death,**

What?! Thought everybody, mainly Scardy Cat.

**If anyone could defy fate, it was him along with his two loyal friends who had been with him at the start. He had been the owner of the three most powerful artifacts in the world and yet he had only used them to aid in his struggle against a monster.**

"So true, so true" said the Twins.

**For too long, the fate of the world had rested on Harry's shoulders and it wasn't fair for this to continue so. The-Boy-Who-Lived would be granted his wish and since his cloak of invisability-**

_Dear Twins,_

_No you may NOT steal, attempt to steal or even think to steal Harry's invisability cloak. It is unthinkable and rude. You may however, borrow it. But you will need written Harry Potter permission (WHPP) Thanks again!_

_Au Revior,_

_LeiaAmidalaSkywalker_

"AWWWWW!" shouted the twins.

**had been the most prized, it's symbol of a triangle would create a bond of three. Seven was a magical number but after all, three's the charm.**

**Everything was still in slow motion, but as Harry's heart started to pound with hopeless longing, the sun got steadily got brighter and brighter until the whole room disappeared in a flash of light. And with it, time changed completely.**

"NOOOOOOO! The past is in the past people! Stop trying to change the future! "shouted Voldemort!

A brightning flash of light occcured before them and there stood Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"What are we doing here? We were in the Room of Requirement moments ago?" cried Hermione.

"AH! Lord Voldthingy!" cried Harry "NO! I've turned into my Uncle Vernon!"  


"So hungry!?" Why is Mr. Riddleu here?" mumbled Ron.

_I personally thought this would be more entertaining!_

_So anyways Harry- after you defeat maker :) you'll go back in time becuz u wished for away to change everyone's deaths!_

_Tchao (Chow)_

_LeiaAmidalaSkywalker_

_P.S. There is no magic allowed!_

**Boom!**

**Harry sat up with a start, staring at the old shack door as it shook ominously. An overwhelming feeling of deja vu washed over him as he remebered the last time he'd seenn this. But... surely this wouldn't be , this couldn't be Hagrid coming to tell him he was wizard? After all, that was nearly 8 years ago, he knew fine on who he was.**

I'll update more later! Review! Be sure to see MsCHSparkles story BEFORE READING THIS!


End file.
